


Just With You

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accountant Astoria Greengrass, Auror Draco Malfoy, Banter, Christmas Party, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hangover, Morning After, Morning Sex, Office Party, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: The morning after the annual Christmas party at the Ministry, Astoria wakes up hung-over and tries to recollect the events of the night before... (Submission to the Mini Fest 2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta Suzi, who was an absolute sweetheart to proof read this story for me! As always much appreciated! <3

Astoria woke up with a small groan, feeling thoroughly groggy, and with a throbbing head, not to mention that she felt rather disoriented. At least she didn't feel nauseous, just still exhausted and—to her surprise—a little sore, especially between her legs. She still had her eyes closed, the bright light in the room was already making her head throb enough through the lids. With another small groan, she tried to move, until she finally realised she was lying all nestled up against someone else—and from what she could feel, they were _both_ naked. Merlin, what the hell? Still afraid to open her eyes to the light in the room, she first tried to figure out more, using her other senses. Ah yes, she could feel the outlines of a well-toned upper body with her hand, most definitely male. But _who_ was it? Who was she so comfortably nestled up against? And who had his arm wrapped around her as if he was protecting her from something? She had to know, so she finally opened her eyes and immediately let out a low, pained groan in response to the brightness of the room—and then with another groan when she recognised who it was beside her.

Oh, for fuck's sake, it was Draco! How much had she to drink to drag him off like that? The last two times she had dragged off someone like that after an office party weren't exactly glorious moments in her life. Oh no, they definitely weren't! One was after breaking up with her ex, who had dared to cheat on her with a colleague—from the office just across the floor of all rooms! And the second time? What about the second time? Astoria was sure that her ex had nothing to do with it—ah no, he did have something to do with it! It had been a disastrous week at work, and then he dared to show up at the Charity event for war orphans—or whatever it was—with that girl from across the floor on his arms. Gods, yes, she had been piss-drunk both times, but she was sure she hadn't had as much the night before.

Now slightly more accustomed to the bright light—and her head throbbing less—she studied Draco's face for a moment. His hair was all messed-up, as if someone had been raking their hands through it all night, as if _she_ had been raking her hands through it. As if? She most probably had, she realised with a broadening grin. And he looked as relaxed as she felt, even with a soft smile curling up his lips. Yes, relaxed, not ashamed, or guilty. Relaxed, and nestling comfortably against his body—his regular deep breaths and the warmth started to lull her again; it actually felt good, not like the other two mornings after. Maybe because it was Draco, after all.

With a content sigh, she took a short look around in the room, and recognised absolutely nothing; this meant at least one thing—she didn't drag him off to her place. Just how the hell did they end up here? And what was this place? Realising that those were questions that would be answered later, she nestled her still throbbing head back on his shoulder, revelling a bit in the quiet moment. Yes, it was nice.

Draco moved his legs, pulling her a tad closer in his sleep.

Astoria smiled at that gesture; his hand gently stroked over the skin of her waist, which sent a small shiver down her spine. And the memories of the night before slowly came back, only few things at first, and still rather hazy. They had both participated at the official Christmas party of the Ministry, usually a huge event, given the amount of employees; only the atrium was big enough to house that amount of people in the same place, festively decorated to fit the holiday and even a group playing music on a small stage, the tables draped around it. When Shacklebolt had held his usually boring end-of-the-year speech, everyone was still seated according to their departments—Draco and the rest of his Auror colleagues were sitting on one side of the podium, she with her colleagues from the accounting department not that far off, a bit more to the less glorious back. The Aurors were always placed just like that during official events like the annual Christmas party—they were, after all, the most famous department, especially after Potter joined, and who didn't want to have a piece of his fame? She knew that Draco didn't want to be placed so prominently, as quite a few people had still some reservations about him, to put it nicely; but he wasn't above using Potter's spotlight to present himself in a better light. Draco had long since proven that he was a valuable team member they could rely on, especially for the more delicate cases. She could see him from where she had been seated; he had been handsome in his suit, foregoing his Auror robes for once. Oh yes, he had been delectably handsome last night! She remembered how he had laughed at some joke from a fellow Auror—she couldn't remember his name—and then glared, annoyed at Blaise, who had leaned over from his table to tell him something; she didn't remember what department Blaise worked in, not that she actually cared at all. When Draco then looked over to her, she tried to flash a warm smile in his direction; to which he responded with a smirk, raising his glass.

Ah yes, she loved that smirk. He usually wore it when he came down to her office to hand in his claims of expenses; it was always an amused smirk, as if he was anticipating the following exchange of words between them. He was actually the only one from the Auror department to hand them in personally, everyone else sent them with the internal messaging system. One of the last times, he had even brought her a small souvenir from his case abroad, adding that it reminded him of her when he had seen it. Gods, she had been glad that her office colleague had been out at a case meeting that morning, because she must have been blushing deeply—and then they ended up talking about work, with him telling her how he had saved his partner from getting accidentally incinerated by a misguided spell. Oh yes, she loved his visits in her office, they always were entertaining moments. But hadn't they recently even spent her morning coffee break in the cafeteria because he arrived at her office when she was about to leave for her break? Now, thinking about it, he might have timed it exactly, just to spend some time with her. Oh, he had been absolutely charming that day, even made her laugh with a story about Potter at work. In the end, she had even forgotten that she should have been back at work after twenty minutes, a first ever since she had started working in her position; her colleagues had definitely raised their brows rather questioningly when she finally did return from her break, a big smile plastered on her face, but not giving away any details—she didn't want to fuel the gossip that was constantly cycling through the Ministry, though someone must have seen them talk during her break.

But did she walk over to him at the Christmas party, or did he come over to her table? She didn't quite know—might as well be that she walked over because she started to get bored of the gossip her female colleagues from accounting loved to share. No, she definitely hadn't been interested in who was getting married, or who had been caught snogging in a broom cupboard not too long ago, fake indignation included. Ah yes, she did walk over, and claimed the empty seat next to Draco. Gods, his eyes when he had sized her up in the first few moments! She never knew before that someone's eyes could change their shade like that! It had made her feel great to see that she had such an effect on someone like him...

She immediately felt more at ease at his table, at least it was far more entertaining, as his colleagues shared the stories of their various cases, to her amusement; the more alcohol had been drunk, the more audacious the stories became. And the stories that redhead told about how he and Potter ended up in one of those underground clubs and left with a pile of phone numbers had her in stitches. Throughout, Draco kept his arm around her, constantly gently touching her on her back and shoulders. That redhead—if only she could remember his name!—had teased him about it, and she had handed it right back to everyone's amusement, with a nod to the pile of phone numbers from his story. She might look like an innocent pure-blood girl, but she had a sharp tongue and a dirty sense of humour—and it must have been a huge turn-on for Draco, because that was the moment when his touches became more daring, his other hand wandering up her thigh. She did the same, letting her hand wander up his thigh until she was close to his groin. Gods, did they really touch each other like that, with everybody around and probably knowing what was going on between them? Astoria couldn't help but grin sheepishly at this, it had been exhilarating!

The next thing she remembered was them kissing passionately in some far-away corner. His kisses were hot, addictive even, making her forget everything around them; his hands roaming underneath her pulled-up dress only added to the exhilarating feeling in that moment. But, she most definitely lost it for a second or two when he had slipped his hand inside her knickers and delved in between her folds. Thank the gods for walls she could lean on, she wouldn't have been able to keep upright otherwise, even less so when he started whispering what else he'd like to do with her that evening—it had excited her beyond anything. Gods, she would have taken him right there—she could hear the want in his voice and feel his erection press against her belly whenever she arched her hips into his in response to his strokes—if it hadn't been for Blaise interrupting them. That prick had had the audacity to congratulate Draco on his luck! No wonder that Draco had stopped his attentions, his face shifting between murderous, and embarrassed. If looks could kill, he might have killed Blaise several times over for interrupting. Instead, he started to apologise to her, but she hadn’t wanted to hear any of it—no, she rather pulled him back down for another kiss, wanting to continue what they had started.

Just how did they arrive here? Apparate? Or through the Floo Network? What place was this exactly? His? No, not his, not his style. At least the bed was really comfortable—and surprisingly solid, as they hadn't held back as soon as they had got their clothes off. Thank the gods that she remembered to cast the Contraception Spell on herself before leaving home for the party, because she surely didn't have any time or capacity to cast it when they finally got on. Remembering all that now, she thought that the whole night between them had been something between worshipping each other and shagging each other senseless—but mostly worshipping.

Draco moved again, turning towards her, his eyes still closed.

But then Astoria noticed his hand on her back move more consciously, drawing patterns on her skin; she looked up and noticed that his smile had grown wider. "You're awake?" she whispered softly.

He nodded slowly, searching for her free hand. "You okay?"

She intertwined her fingers with his once his hand found hers; and with that simple touch, she remembered how he had let them roam over her whole body, sometimes just ghosting over her skin—the memory made her whole body tingle. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore and dehydrated," she replied softly. "I just can't figure out where we are..."

"What?" With a pained groan he finally opened his eyes. "Gods!" It took him another moment to get accustomed to the light and have a short look around. "Looks like one of the Ministry safe houses–"

"A safe house? You brought others to this place too?"

"Gods, Astoria, what do you think I am? You actually believe the rumours?"

Astoria heard the disappointed tone in his voice; she seemed to have hit a weak spot without meaning to. "They only say that you're good in bed, that's all," she whispered, "and I'd like to agree with that."

"I'm not _that_ good, Astoria–”

“Nah, it _was_ good, okay?” With a soft smile, she pressed a small kiss on his forehead. “Just why did we come here then? Why not your place?”

He let out a low groan. “My place? Really? Bring you to the Manor?”

“What would be so bad about that?”

“It's just not a good place... And it would complicate things, a lot.” He gently cupped her face, letting his thumb run over her cheek before brushing his lips on hers, invitingly. “And, it's the first time I even dragged someone off like that,” he continued, ghosting over her lips, “you were–”

“Stop talking,” she murmured and pulled him in for a proper kiss, shoving her tongue right in his mouth; she wanted to discover every corner anew, wanted to taste him, devour him—but with the tender passion of the morning after, not the raw hunger of the night before. She liked the new tenderness in their kiss; it was softer, but somehow more intense, more intimate than before. “Much better,” she commented, completely out of breath, when she broke off again, licking her lips. “But I know what you mean. Coming from an old family doesn't really help with dating.”

“Try being a Malfoy,” he threw in, grimacing.

“Oh, Greengrasses are no better, believe me,” she replied, huffily. “My mother doesn't like seeing me work as accountant, you know? She just wants me to _settle down_ and have children, says I'm getting too old. Twenty-eight is not old!”

Draco chuckled, and then flashed a wide grin. “You should hear my mother... But,” he continued, his grin turning into a teasing smile, “you are not old at all. In fact you were absolutely irresistible yesterday. Still are...” And to emphasise his words, he kissed her again, more demandingly this time.

His demanding way of kissing, devouring her like this, and his hands discovering her body once more, soon made Astoria feel rather light-headed and wanting more—she was completely lost for a moment when she felt his hardening cock press against her thighs; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips in response, pulling him even closer.

That was when Draco broke off, though he remained within inches, and studied her intently. His eyes had darkened again, and showed a fleeting questioning expression, which soon disappeared behind another warm smile.

“What?” she asked, her voice a whisper, licking her lips.

“Nothing.” He brushed another kiss on her lips. “You're just too irresistible for your own good. Brains and a dirty humour, combined with that body,” he continued, slowly leaning back, pulling her along until she was lying on top of him.

She smiled broadly, and ground her hips into his teasingly. “You're not that bad either,” she replied, and leaned down to claim his lips for another deep kiss. Yes, he definitely wasn't that bad either, he was just as irresistible. “You have a wickedly good tongue, for example,” she breathed between kisses.

“You liked it,” he replied breathily, and let his hands run down her back down to her arse to squeeze it.

“Hmm,” she moaned in response into the kiss, and ground a bit more intensely into his hips. “That feels good...”

“Yes...” Still kissing her, he fixed her hips in place and gently thrust against her, causing them both to moan more loudly, even break off the kiss.

“I always want more of good things, you know?” Astoria said, sounding ragged now from the renewed actions. “And you're one hell of a good thing right now!” With a devious smile, she started tracing his jaw and neck with kisses. She loved the small sounds he made in response to her brushed kisses and her sucking, once she found his weak spot.

“Your mouth is just as devilishly skilled,” he let out huskily.

“Oh, I remember you liked what I did–”

“Liked? I fucking _loved_ it! No one ever sucked me off like _that_!"

"So, want a repeat?" she asked, brushing her lips on his, and wiggled her hips.

"Just one?" he replied and claimed her lips for another of those tender, but passionate, kisses they'd been sharing all morning.

The combination of his hardened cock pressing against her folds, and the intensity of their kiss made Astoria lose control for a moment. She let herself fall into it, her body taking over, grounding more intensely into his hips, with her labia constantly brushing over his hardening cock—each new brush sent a new wave of slow-burning desire through her body.

"Gods, Astoria, lift your hips," he moaned, breaking off the kiss once more; he was breathing more heavily now.

With a devious smile, but breathing just as laboriously, she propped herself up, before slowly lifting her hips. Almost immediately, she felt the tip of his cock just dip between her labia; the touch made her shiver in anticipation. After adjusting her position carefully, she let herself sink on him, her eyes fixed on his. She let out a small content moan when she was fully seated; he just felt good inside, a perfect fit, rubbing all the right spots when she started to slowly grind her hips. "One of those many repeats you want?"

He nodded; his eyes were still fixed on hers, while his hands started roamed over her thighs, her stomach, even caressed her breasts, making her moan, lowly. "Many. Just with you," he finally whispered.

That made Astoria stop for a moment, and she looked at him in surprise. "Just... with me?" she asked, leaning down. "Why?"

He framed her face with caressing hands. "Because you're one hell of a good thing in my day, Astoria," he whispered. "I see a lot of things in my job, I do things for my job I'm not entirely proud of, and I have a past I'd rather forget, but I always look forward to seeing you again when I hand over my expenses, you know? I like you, Astoria—a lot.” He started to slowly thrust into her, as if to emphasise his words. “You're one hell of a woman,” he added softly, brushing her face with kisses, “maybe even the best thing in my life right now. So yes, I want more of that..."

Astoria didn't know what to answer to such an admission from him, except for kissing him deeply with everything she got. "I didn't know you felt like that," she whispered between kisses, slowly moving her hips again. "Hmm..."

"Yes, one hell of a good thing," he repeated, letting his hands wander down her back to her arse; he held her tightly in place so that he could instead thrust more deeply into her.

Words had become unnecessary by now, feeling connected was all that mattered, and Astoria had never felt more connected than she did in this moment. She kept the slow pace; her leaned-down position was putting just the right amount pressure on her clit, so she was completely lost in the intimate moment between them--so different to the night before, and so much more intense for the bared emotions involved. She soon felt a first heat build up in her lower belly, and only then increased the pace, aching for more.

Draco’s moans indicated that it wasn't enough for him, that she was still going tantalisingly slow; he wrapped his arms around her, his hands buried in the mass of her hair, and started to meet her movements with deeper thrusts.

Astoria gasped into his neck in response to his thrusts, turning into low, purring moans. He was everywhere, overwhelming all of her senses until she was drowning in the overstimulation, until the heat from her lower belly waved through her whole body, pushing her into that sweet abyss of her orgasm.

Even Draco only let out a low grunt when he came moments later, holding on tightly to her; his deep, controlled thrusts sent her straight into a second high.

 

Astoria smiled when she noticed his arms around her after she came down from her second, smaller orgasm. "So, more than one repeat?" she whispered, turning her head to the side, still nicely nestled into his neck; they were still connected, and she could feel his cock soften inside her.

He nodded, then pressed a small kiss on her head. "I'd like to take you out on a date—dinner or whatever you like—and we'll see from there."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," she replied with a content sigh. Yes, she felt content—this was turning into her best Christmas yet, now knowing that Draco wanted more. For a moment, she felt giddy, like a schoolgirl whose crush had given them a brush on the cheek—only this was just miles better. She could feel how Draco was drawing circles on her back, playing with her hair wherever he came close enough; the touch started to lull her already relaxed mind even further. "Hmm... That's nice. Can't we turn this into a weekend?" She propped her head up on her chin, so that it came to lie on his chest. "It's only Saturday after all..."

He stopped his caresses on her back, only to pull her closer; with his still slightly darkened grey eyes, he studied her for a moment, as if he was going through his options in his mind, and then broke into the broadest teasing smile he could manage. "Yes, it's only Saturday after all," he finally replied lazily, and started kissing her again—still tender, but now with a slightly possessive streak.

Astoria willingly let him take possession of her mouth, her lips, her tongue, everything—in that moment, she would even have given him her heart had he asked for it. It was probably what some might call a _perfect_ _moment_.

"I'm still going to take you out on a date," he breathed between kisses, burying his hands in her curls.

"Then better book that safe house for the weekend because I intend to look _irresistible_ that evening." And with that, she in turn started taking possession of his mouth, his lips, his tongue, everything, not intending to let him go again.

  
  


**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt for this story:**  
>  Two characters had rather two much to drink at a holiday party. Cue the next morning when they wake up in bed together...
> 
> Please do leave a review if you liked the story, it would be much appreciated! :)


End file.
